Dex:Official Wiki Policy
This website is a Wiki hosted through the parent site, Wikia. We are a Wikipedia-''like'' database based specifically around the [[Dexter (show)|'Dexter']] universe. As such, information regarding real life occurrences are not tolerated on mainspace article pages (but may be discussed in Blog Posts, such as Dexter relating to current events or other news regarding Dexter and its actors). Other information/series may be referenced here if they pertain to actual information revealed in the show or novels, but simply relating Dexter Morgan to a character like Light Yagami from the anime series Death Note is to be kept in blog posts or as apart of the Trivia sections for certain characters. '' Below are the '''policies' set in place. Also refer to the Spoiler Policy.One of the most important policies here is how we handle vandalism and Inappropriate language. This is a database, not a watercooler message board where anything flies if you can get away with it. Vandalism Vandalism is split into several terms and definitions: Removing Content (intentionally), Adding False Content, Adding Offensive Content (includes Images, see below for specifics), Adding Useless Content or Opinions and altering pages to break a set look or otherwise. * Removing Content (intentionally) - If someone removes all the content from one section of a page without giving a valid reason for removal (or replacing it with better content similar to the original), this is vandalism. For example, if the Dexter Morgan page had everything stripped from it and there was nothing but a blank page with the name "Dexter Morgan" at the top, that is obvious vandalism. All the content that was worked on, verified and such was removed, and the page is now worthless. Acts such as this won't be tolerated. Note: Removing offensive content, useless content or otherwise is not vandalism. Also accidentally removing content when you were editing a page is not vandalism, just be sure to revert it or someone else will. * Adding False Content - This site is meant to provide information for visitors and users alike, not to add fanon content or "what ifs." Some speculation is allowed, such as guessing at possible members of a group if based on evidence or who killed who (e.g. you can't just say Angel Batista is the one who killed a certain character, there has to be evidence, either from previous episodes, future episodes or official information such as interviews). However, clearly stating false information which either never occurred or never will occur is considered vandalism. Also, stating information that does not have any evidence is pure speculation and may not be considered vandalism, however, it will be brought up on the user's talk page as to why the edit was reverted. Continuous false information add-ins will result in a warning and eventually blocking if the user does not stop the vandalism. * Adding Offensive Content (includes images) - Offensive content is anything from a racial slur, to negative language and inappropriate language or pictures. If someone went onto James Doakes page and turned that into a mess of racism, they will be blocked immediately. If someone goes onto a page and starts making edits with offensive language thrown into it such as severe curse words, they will be warned and possibly blocked depending on the severity of the situation. Any inappropriate language (such as sexual or otherwise offensive) that degrades an article is considered vandalism and will result in a warning and possibly a block. Any inappropriate pictures will result in blocking immediately. Inappropriate pictures include nude images, overly graphic violent depictions out of the Dexter Universe (anything that is graphically shown within Dexter is alright for this Wiki, however showing someone's brain splattered on the concreate from some other website, or offensive manner and images of otherwise disgusting material is not tolerated. Pictures of yourself, your Dexter collection, or generally normal things are accepted, however should be kept in your userpage only, and should be hosted on external filesites, such as imgur, imageshack, or something of that sort (to keep dataspace free for mainspace images). * Adding Useless Content or Opinions - Useless content would be saying that a character looks like your neighbor or that you live near the real Miami Police Department is considered spam and, thus, will not be tolerated. That's interesting information, but it's useless to the article pages and should be kept on userpages only. Opinions such as saying "'''Deborah is ugly"' will not be tolerated and will be removed, along with a warning added to the user's talk page. Basically, aside from the actual "Appearance" and "Personality" sections with what is already listed there, any opinion on any character or location is not permitted. This especially needs to be enforced due to Lumen Pierce and a rise of people who dislike her character...ONLY because she has caused some problems in Dexter's life or that she's "an annoying character." These are all opinions and need to be kept to yourself. Note: A forum can be made active for discussing characters and your opinions of them, however keep discussions clean. * '''Altering a Page to change a look or otherwise' - This can be breaking a template, to adding an old and bad picture for a character. So far, the main character's profile images are professionally done and a majority of other characters are taken from within the episode, showing a clear image of them. Accidentally altering a picture to another character's picture is okay, just be sure to fix it or someone else will. In some cases, an actor or actress's picture will be acceptable but it is preferred that a picture of the character is used instead. If entire sections are removed and instead a giant, jumbled paragraph is in its place, it will be considered vandalism. While some pages are still like this, active members are working to fix these older pages, and make them easier to read. Inappropriate Language The reason this is mentioned again is that it has to be stressed that inappropriate language is exclusive to language that is not in-contest from the series. For example, quotes are fine. Debra Morgan's curse-word section is fine, however, simply adding the "f" word to "liven" your vocabulary when making an edit is not tolerated. The first offense results in a warning, the second may be a block. It all depends on the severity. This is an English Wiki This Wiki is made for people who speak the English language, which are mostly located in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom and its territories, as well as Australia and a few other locations around the world. While Dexter is popular in many countries and nationalities, we cannot allow pages to be written in other languages, due to our fan base being primarily English-speaking. Though no serious action will be taken (unless the confirmed text written in another language IS offensive and meant to spam) against the user, it is recommended that they try another Dexter Wiki based around their own language. We are not discriminating against any other language. It is just this site is primarily run by English-speaking fans, and if there is not a Dexter Wiki for your language, you may found it and start adding your own pages. Grammar It is crucial that this Wiki be maintained so that it can be read by everyone. We will not tolerate users posting in "slang", nor will we accept edits that appear to be in poor English. However, this does not mean the edits will be completely removed. If English is not someone's first language, an active member can revise the edit to make it acceptable, and we will not forbid that user from posting.. However, slang edits are not tolerated, but will not result in any major action unless it gets out of hand. Typos are common, it happens to everyone, and some people just haven't learned how to spell every single word correctly. That is why there are users who actively check articles to insure that words are spelled correctly. Do not feel bad if your edit is revised, it has happened to all of us, including Administrators. User Treatment All users should be treated fairly and equally. We understand that tempers can flare, egos can overload one's senses, and personal rivalries can cause problems. Bickering and such isn't really a violation of this policy, until it gets out of hand. All users, regardless of if one has Adminship or Rollback, a previous block or a completely clean record, should treat each other as equals. We all are, at some point, the same. Admins' only difference from a "regular" editor is that they're trusted, long term contributors, with extra, shiny buttons on their dashboard to mess with. At a basic level, they're just the same as anyone else. Even most staffers, volunteers or not, were once just regular editors. But that doesn't mean that they should get more respect, or have their votes counted higher, or win over someone else's opinion in an argument, just because of a little button next to their name on their profile. A violation of the UTP (User Treatment Policy) would be any form of excessive flaming, name calling, downcasting, or anything of that degrading sort. Violation may result in mutes from Chat, removal of rights/tools, or an all-out ban. Other information and Contact This policy will be constantly updated, with new sections as well. It is important to check the Spoiler Policy as well. If you have any questions, ask User:TheBigGnome for more information on his talk page. Category:Browse